The true hero of mobius
by supershot1
Summary: this is about silver as he should be intelligent strong brave and caring even he dosent understand half of what any one says having grown up in Eggmans prison oh yeah everyone is human and in highschool help they do have their powers though
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this will be a silvaze fan fic where they are human and go to high school I will try to keep them in character especially silver who is too OOC in other fanfics with him where they make him stupid and giddy and just plain childish I mean tell me where is he stupid or childish in the games I mean he grew up in the apocalypse he will be a depressed kind of guy not some world is a slice of pie not to mention he is easily the most powerful of the three and before haters hate look at the logic if shadow and sonic are not in the future when shadow doesn't age means he was killed and what is the only thing powerful enough to kill him Iblis a practically god like creature and who beats him daily Silver! ok I am done with my rant enjoy! I don't own the sonic game franchise :(**

Prologue

Blaze was in school on December 20 a Monday when she fell asleep to the monotone voice of her teacher but it was not a good dream it was THE nightmare as In the exact same nightmare that she had every day for the past eight years she was six at the time it happened she could still recall every detail Blaze live in the castle of Solaria with her dad but on this night they had a strange visitor a boy around my age who refused to take off his silly mask it looked like a hedgehog and it was stained and far too large for him he ate thru a part of it that came off but that was the only part of his face she saw he just sat silent whenever they asked about his family where he were from or even his name she just called him hedgehog because of the mask well that evening there was a huge assault on the castle led by Eggman a new war lord as he came her dad and his men fought on but how could they stand a chance against robots a single guard was supposed to take her to the escape plane and guard her but he was shot and hedgehog ended up stitching him up and it was a good job and this kid was only six or seven but as soon as he finished a bunch of the eggbots came around the corner hedgehog was inputting directions as soon as he finished he saw the wounded soldier trying to get up and went and strapped him down and ignored his panicked screams as he said he had to stop the robots but hedgehog boy just grabbed the assault rifle and then the guard screamed that "you don't even know how to use that!" and then the boy uttered the only words I have ever heard him say "watch me." And watch him we did he left the ship guns ablaze and he dropped all four eggbots before he sealed us in and started the launch while he was stile outside! Even worse as we flew away he was surrounded he fought hard but right as we lost sight of him we heard a blood curdling scream. The princess and soldier flew straight to America where they learned Eggman had taken over several small islands in an archipelago so we lived there she grew up always hoping that childish hope that her dad would come find her one day but that day never came as she finished her flashback/dream she heard her name called eventually she realized that it was her teacher calling her "Miss storm I said you have been requested at the principal's office immediately." He said blaze then rushed out people only got summoned to the principal's office for family emergency oh how she hoped the old soldier was okay he was all she had left when she got to the principal's office she saw principle O'Bryan a old Scottish man and next to him was Sonic the city's own superhero it's not like he was the only super powered person but he was always at the front of any danger with that annoying smirk Sonic was a blue haired boy who always wore red shoes no matter the event he was kind of tan as he spent a lot of time outside he was good looking for a fourteen year old with most girls in school crushing on him non more than Amy Rose a pink haired girl who always followed him around and who happened to be Blazes best friend but today Amy wasn't here Blaze looked at the principle and asked "Yes sir ?" Mr. O'Bryan just waved her to Sonic who said "Eggman gave over a prisoner of war today." He said it like it wasn't a person but like an item blaze replied in a rude tone "And you're telling me this because?" He just said ask him blaze then turned around and what she saw caused her to break out crying for standing in front of her was her father in a jumpsuit and looking a little thin after they hugged when sonic and O'Bryan left she asked "How?" he smiled and started his story "first things first you should know that Eggman did not do this out of the goodness of his heart second that prison was hell third our young guest hedgehog was there he kept us alive he taunted Eggman and was tortured and because of that he kept the others and myself from being hurt often and as of how I got out it started out about a month ago hedgehog came back from a session with the dr and told me he was offered his freedom if he could do the impossible." At this blaze just asked "what was that impossible thing?" her dad looked at her and said "He had to kill Iblis the flames of disaster which was running rampant in Mobius he was sent on his journey and he came back scorched and bloodied and tossed down a finger from the hand of Mobius and Eggman who thought he would die started having his Eggbots get what the boy owned when he stopped him and he insisted I was released in his stead." With this they both cried for the boy who saved both of their lives…


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

Shadow and sonic the top two agents for gun were at home watching the news which was doing a report on a now free of Iblis Mobius when right behind the reporter was a huge alien space craft which they didn't even finish because the aliens started attacking them the two ran out with plenty of guns before using chaos control to teleport there in order to help fight of the invaders they fought and they fought hard but they were only two men even with their super speed eventually they were surrounded and then the enemy pulled out a prisoner one that shadow recognized and thought dead "MARIA!" he shouted the man then heard the alien say "put your weapons on the floor and she will live." Shadow complied and so did son the alien then looked at shadow and shot him point blank right in the chest as this happened Maria and sonic ran to him they heard more gunshots and then the alien said "What how is this happening at this Maria and sonic then looked up to see a teal glow and the bullets just stopping then they heard the strangest language say what they assumed was a battle cry "VIVA LA REVELUTION!" and a man about their age was grinding down a bunch of steel wires he was wearing black denim jeans and a leather jacket with a black ball cap and shades on an assault rifle in his hands which were covered with leather gloves with teal circle and line shapes and bracelets on his wrists and ankles with the same pattern they noticed this as he mowed aliens down he also swept his hand to the side which sent a few dozen large aliens flying into a mountain he leapt off the wires to start glowing as he flew strait to them and pulled out a white chaos emerald one of two gun doesn't have "CHAOS CHONTOL!" and a portal opened into a hospital they were then lifted by his teal energy and chucked thru the portal they landed next to the emerald but they looked around and saw on the news channel the man fighting like a demon and killing aliens left and right and headed to the space craft when he had killed all the aliens he started to lift the space craft with all the strength he could muster he flew it out and threw it into the stratosphere and then it came back he went inside they couldn't see him anymore and were hanging onto the edge of their seats shadow was getting medical treatment after about an hour the space craft started exploding and out of the exit came leather and another person they ran but they couldn't outrun the explosion the man pulled out another emerald this one teal colored and did another chaos control the portal opened right next to sonic who tried to bolt but the woman came thru and the emerald as the portal closed they saw leather get over run by the explosion and at this screen of chaos the entire world was staring at even eggman was looking on with horror at the death of the leather clad hero but most shocked was blaze sun why she knew the man ….


End file.
